The End of the Line
by Hetalocked123789
Summary: When the end of the world prophecy comes true, twenty-four teenagers of the prestigious Hetalia Academy must gather their wits and primitive survival instincts in order to survive an apocalypse and each other. Warnings: Character deaths. Multiple couples. Better description inside.
1. The Prologue: A Summer Evening

**Major writer's block and a major homework assignment are my excuses for not doing anything on here. Sorry. I'll upload an update to my one-shot series later (today hopefully). I'm also working on a fantasy story.**

**Anyways, new story idea. It's an allegory to the Book of Revelations in the Bible. I don't want to impose religion on anybody. It's just a story idea.**

**There will be multiple couples in this story, as I'm doing a survival of the apocalypse in a classroom. Yes, I will have a bit of religion stuff, such as some praying. If that bothers you, you are welcome to leave.**

**The couples are going to be: USUK, RoChu, GerIta, KikuWan, FraSey, AusHun, PruCan, Spamano, LietBela, SuFin, DenNor, and HongIce. I will be playing with some other couples for drama reasons.**

**This is going to be pretty long when I'm done with it. The beginning is probably going to be a bit boring, because it'll take maybe a few months for the excitement of the apocalypse to start.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Rated: Mature**

**Couples: Listed above**

**Genre: Romance, angst, some tragedy.**

**Warnings: Character deaths. Violence. Implied sex in later chapters.**

**Summary: When the end of the world prophecy comes true, several classmates find themselves alone and afraid in an apocalyptic world. Not knowing anything that's going on outside and too afraid to go further than the school perimeters, which includes a forest, a few dormitories, and the classrooms themselves, the teenagers must gather all their wits and primitive instincts to survive. Can they make it through the end of the world and each other? Warnings: character deaths, human! au, gakuen! au, and apocalypse! au.**

* * *

**The Prologue: A Summer Evening**

**2014~August~Eastern California**

Alfred Jones laid in his bed, his sheets lying atop of his tall, sturdy body. His feet dangled off the end of the bed, kicking softly off rhythm to a song playing through his earphones. His eyes were shut in bliss as he brought another dark chocolate piece of heaven to his lips. He popped the bittersweet candy into his mouth and hummed softly as the chocolate began to melt. He then picked up a milk chocolate piece and did the same, mouthing the words to the song that was blasting into his ears.

It was around 11:00 pm; the last day of June. He traced slender fingers of his left hand over the screen of his phone, tapping rather impatiently with his other hand. Outside of his own little tent of sheets, there was rain pouring to the ground. A pitter patter was heard throughout the complex; an occasional thunder crash was heard as well. The only indication to Alfred, however, that it was raining was the burst of lightning that lit up the otherwise dark room.

The American couldn't careless of the rain. The storm might have terrified him as a kid, but now, the golden blonde hair wasn't standing on end, his fingernails weren't being bitten to stubs in his mouth, and the cerulean eyes weren't wide in fear.

Alfred flipped from lying on his stomach to lying on his back, glancing around the room in boredom. Every time the lightning lit the room up, Alfred would recognize bits of his room. The overall room was a square shape, nothing too bad. It was small, yes, but it was comfortable. The floor was strewed with articles of clothing that Alfred had left carelessly and hadn't bothered to pick up. There was a lone bookshelf in the corner that held mostly his comic book collection, a few stray textbooks, and his action figures. Beside that, there was an amp that connected to an electric guitar, which Alfred played frequently, singing along to random songs off key. His bed took up two-thirds of a wall. The bed sheets were a sky blue, which was Alfred's favorite color. There was a closet that was beside the nook that held the door, which held more clothes than Alfred would like to admit. The walls of his room were painted a cream color, as his dad had insisted that the cream color was too pure to change. Alfred just thought it was because he believed Alfred would do some outrageous color, like neon yellow. He would've had his way with it, if it weren't for his meddling father.

A pause in the song and a beep distracted him from his thoughts. He lifted his phone and saw that there was a new message. Oh finally, he thought that the other fell asleep on him. He unlocked his phone and opened his messages.

* * *

_**New Message from Farty Artie:  
**__You are absolutely absurd. Just because you are sick and tired of going to school doesn't mean that everyone must boycott the school with you. I'll have you know that I'm proud and perfectly okay with going to Hetalia Academy. It's one of the best schools in this bloody country. I traveled all the way from England, over the sodding Atlantic ocean to come here. You may skip school but I refuse._

_**Message Sent:  
**__Im jus sayin. Its stupid that we have to school durin sum. I mean, at my old school, thered be no school. I dont even wanna go to this dumb school! ;(_

_**New Message from Farty Artie:  
**__You are going to the most prestigious schools in your own homeland. Grow up and be proud that your dumb arse even got accepted. Anyways, I've finished doing homework, so I'm going to bed. You should get some rest too. Besides, tomorrow is Friday, and a day closer to your birthday. Good night._

**_Message Sent:  
_**_Oh shit... XD What was the hw?_

**_New Message from Farty Artie:  
_**_Jesus, Alfred! You need to get yourself a planner. It was the read the textbook pages and answer the questions._

**_Message Sent:  
_**_Oh... Right... Before u go, what do u think of that new political person in the old commie country?_

**_New Message from Farty Artie:  
_**_The one from Russia? Yes, I do believe he has great ideas. However, to get everyone to cooperate means a lot of disagreement. Especially since Russia doesn't get along with a few countries, this one included. I do like the idea of world peace._

**_Message _**_**Sent:  
**__Start singin the lennon song and ill go to ur house right now and slap you._

**_New Message from Farty _**_**Artie:  
**__I wasn't going to, you arse. Good night._

**_Message Sent:  
_**_Nighty artie! :D_

**_New Message from Farty Artie:  
_**_It's Arthur._

* * *

Alfred grinned, his teeth lit up by his screen before he turned off the device, tossing it haphazardly on the floor beside him. He crawled out from his bed and rolled onto the ground. He stood up and turned on the tall lamp next to his bed and made his way to his backpack and then to his book shelf. He finished his homework quickly, guessing on half the problems and hoping he got them right, before turning out his light and tossing his homework and textbook onto the floor with the same amount of carelessness as his phone before shutting off the light and falling onto his pillow.

He dreamed of the blue skies and a future that was much different then the tedious life he was currently living.

* * *

**Yes, this is going to be very descriptive and stuff. I'm not trying to be racist against Russia. It was the country I basically drew from the hat.**

**Edit: Bolding beginning and last part. Should've done this earlier I guess...**


	2. Chapter 1: Viktor Morozov

**This story is going to be updated slowly, depending on a) motivation b) school and c) family drama.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Viktor Morozov**

**2005~January~Northern Russia**

Throughout Northern Russia, it seemed that the lands were full of winter flurries of snow and sleet. A middle-aged man waltzed through the snow gracefully. To his left a white bear walked along the snowy white path. The bear was camouflaged to match the blizzard weather.

The man didn't look behind him. St. Petersburg was all gossiping about him as if he was insane. It wasn't that this certain man was crazy, but he did have some "ambitious" ideas. Yes, very ambitious. None of which were in good intentions to most of the world's citizens, but to enough citizens to keep the human race going. In his book, however, there were too many people on Earth anyways. A little less people would be fine, да?

This man's name? Viktor Morozov. He was a tall man, standing at six feet five inches (or to him, approximately 198 centimeters. He had hair on the longer side. It was a dark brown color, and the hair was thick and was long enough to tickle the part of his body where his neck and back met. His long hair had a few white hair's sewn into it, as he was forty-six years old. He declared himself a politician that would save the world, which meant that he not only had hard-core stress levels, but a few silver lines in his hair. To accompany his long hair, he also had a lot of facial hair. It wasn't nearly as long as his beard, but it was enough to make him seem like a younger version of Santa Clause. Younger and meaner looking.

His dreams? Viktor Morozov envisioned a world where there was one leader: himself. He also envisioned a world where he was basically the God of His New World. After all, he was going to make himself known with his speech... somehow. His plans were ambitious, sure. Now a world where he's the god isn't that uncommon of a dream for many fictional villains. It was a childish dream, and Viktor was a childish person, but his method of obtaining godliness was absolutely mortifying. Like some bloodthirsty leaders before him, Viktor planned to eliminate anybody who dared defy him, who dared not bow to him, who dared to believe that any other god was better than he.

Listening to this description, martyrs would think that Viktor is a horrible person who they would die before serving. That would be a false assumption, however. Viktor's biggest strength as a politician was his voice.

Oh his voice, it was more beautiful than any painting on Earth, any sculpture man has made, any miracle nature has created, any wonder of the world. It was like honey ice tea. Like lovely spring flowers after a terrible storm. Like the light at the end of the tunnel. The only reason nobody in St. Petersburg disrespected him was very simple, they couldn't find the will to. It was indescribable, his voice. Soft as feathers. It had the power to heal like a phoenix. It was like an innocent mockingbird.

Not only his voice, however. It was his eloquent language. His word choice. It was absolutely magnificent, brilliant, perfect. He could describe one of the most tragic event of someone's life as the most amazing thing that could happened. That was probably the most persuasive thing about Viktor. Even his most disastrous plots about horrible genocides sounded, in a way, welcoming and necessary.

There was also the fact that Viktor had amazing charisma with a body language that helped. Even illiterate people could keep up with his lectures about world domination (which he described subtly, usually) could understand exactly what Viktor was saying.

Viktor was obstinate, hard-working, and charismatic. Perfect politician material.

* * *

Mr. Morozov walked alongside his bear, a darling creature which was very tame, considering it being a polar bear. The Russian pat his faithful pet on the head as he continued to walk south, "We will be there soon, нести, be patient. Soon we will be in power of this barren wasteland. When that happens, we shall rule the world. Russia shall win all. Oh, how exciting, don't you think, нести..."

The bear nestled it's head into Viktor's palm. It licked it's nose and walked loyally by its master. "Soon we will be in the capitol of Russia. Soon we will take Moscow, and when that happens, you will never go hungry again. I will finally be a God. Oh exciting stuff, нести, oh how exciting..."

The two continued their journey south, to Moscow. In a few years, Viktor shall be known world-wide. His more peaceful and all-of-the-world-shall-become-one-nation plans would be released first. Later, he will become more cruel in his plans.

* * *

In Moscow, around the time Viktor was leaving St. Petersburg, three teenagers were rushing to the Russian border, hoping to get to France or England for a ship to America. It was childish, they knew it as well, but they had no choice.

Their uncle, General Zima, had kicked them out, had the children abused for most of their lives. The only male of the group had stepped in at last and finally forced his two sisters out of the house to escape the wrath of Zima. With nothing more than a backpack for each child, they trudged through the harsh cold weather. The male child, Ivan Braginsky (along with his sisters Katyusha and Natalya), mentally punished himself for choosing winter of all seasons to leave Zima, but after a rather harsh beating with vodka bottles thrown at his dear sisters, he had finally had enough. It was time to leave. They didn't know where to go, how to get there, and where to get the assistance they needed, but they all knew they had to get out.

After all, Ivan had sworn to protect his older and younger sister. No matter what it took.

For a nine-year old, this was going to be a challenge. He knew it for sure. However, he knew nobody else who would do the job.

The children all possessed snowy white hair, which blended into the falling snow. They all had big, fluffy jackets. Each had pulled up their hood to form a sort of windshield to withstand the chill. Their eyes all were winter colors of blues and violets.

Ivan was the tallest of them all. He had a long scarf that his mother gave him, before passing away with his father in a tragic accident, wrapped around his neck in a sloppy manner. His eyes had hardened over the years of abuse he had received, but despite that, he had the most cheerful smile. Only his sisters knew it was fake. His stature, though a bit bulky, had years of hard work showing through even the bulkiest of jackets.

His younger sister, Natalya, possessed long hair, tied back with a blue ribbon. She was short with a lanky frame. Despite that tidbit, she was strong and was able to sneak through many events in life without being seen much. She was very sneaky, in a way.

The eldest, Katyusha, was known throughout the childrens' town of Отрадный for being so gifted in her breasts, even at age twelve. Katyusha hated her chest, however, as it gave her frequent pains in the back. She was also known for being so sweet, despite being so harshly treated in her house.

The children all halted for a few minutes for a bit of break from walking. They all sat in the snow, worn out from their travels thus far.

Katyusha, wiped some tears from her eyes and smiled at her little brother, "Oh, my dear brother, you have saved your sister and I. For that, we are so grateful. Thank you, Vanya."

Natalya also nodded, and went over to Ivan and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly, "Yes, thank you a lot. I love you so much. You are my dear brother and I'll love you forever, I swear it."

Ivan patted his sister's head affectionately and gave a sweet smile to his sister, "We had to get away from Zima's house someday. Let's go to America. We may have to work a bit to finally save up money, but let's promise to go to America when we're older. After all, it seems like the Promise Land."

The older sister moved to her brother and younger sister, wrapping her arms around them to join the hug (much to Natalya's dislike), "Then to America we shall go."

* * *

**Okay, not so happy with this chapter. The reason is, I was trying to find out what you must do to leave Russia and get a trip to America, but I couldn't find anything. Please, if anyone has information, I'm all ears. For now, I feel this is super inaccurate and unrealistic, but whatever. **

**Okay, some really basic translations:**

_**нести: Bear (said nesti) **_

_**Отрадный: A small town Samara Oblast in Russia. It's South East of Moscow, the capital.**_

_**Zima means winter in Russian, so General Zima is General Winter.**_

**Sorry this took so long, I swear I was going to do this earlier but shit happens and it happened. So sorry.**


End file.
